Omnitrix
The Original Omnimatrix ''' often referred to as the '''Omnitrix was a watch-like device that attached to Ben's wrist in the first episode of the series and is the device that the series revolved around. The Omnitrix was created by Azmuth as a tool of peace in an act of repentance following the destruction caused by his previous creation, Ascalon, a weapon of terrible power. The Omnitrix had a two-fold purpose: *It would promote inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life. *It would serve as a repository for the DNA of over a million different intelligent species, preserving them in the event that any of them should ever become extinct and bring them back. *Secretly, Azmuth had another reason for creating the Omnitrix: he hoped that his estranged lover Zennith, who had left him as he created Ascalon, would learn of his change and come back to him. The Omnitrix was destroyed in The Final Battle: Part 2 in order to prevent Vilgax from using it. Azmuth revealed in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 that he had started working on the third Omnitrix ever since Ben found this Omnitrix. Appearance In the first form that Ben had encountered, the Omnitrix looked like a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey or black dial in the middle like a watch face which has a green hourglass shape the intergalactic peace symbol, also on Plumber's Badges and Galvan Prime on it. This symbol design, however, was a scratch guard, which fell off after Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens. When it recalibrated, the Omnitrix gained a more watch-like shape, a green wristband, became smaller and sleeker, and the face dial became black and green. The inside of the hourglass shape glowed in different colors at certain moments. These colors signify the mode that the Omnitrix was presently in. Features *The Omnitrix can display nine colors, each meaning something different: **Green: Active Mode **Red: Recharge Mode **Yellow: Capture Mode **Blue: Recalibration Mode **Purple: Controlled **Orange: Self Destruct Mode original Omnitrix form **Grey: Deactivated **Black: Stop Mode **Pink: Under Spell effect **White: Not Working Properly *The Omnitrix acts as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. **By accessing the Codon Stream, the Omnitrix rewrite the user's DNA and transformed them into one of the 1,000,910 DNA samples. ***In order for the user to change size, matter is created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. *The Omnitrix has two known display modes: **The mode in the original series provides black silhouettes of the aliens. **The mode in Alien Force provides dark green holograms of the aliens. **According to Dwayne, by changing the settings on the Omnitrix, either display modes can been used either Omnitrix form. *The Omnitrix functioned as a GPS as shown in The Final Battle: Part 1. *The Omnitrix could alter the clothing of the wearer to better fit the alien forms. **Ben loses this function in Alien Force because the Omnitrix recalibrated. **During Alien Force, nanomachines broke them down and stored them until the transformation ends. *The Omnitrix can alter its size to fit the user's size, as shown in'' ''The Final Battle: Part 2. *The Omnitrix can be controlled by voice, called Voice Command. *When the user is transformed, an Omnitrix symbol appeared on the chest. The symbol was actually the Omnitrix itself, appearing in this form because many species don't have wrists. **In the original series, the Omnitrix symbol appeared in random places, this is due to it not working correctly. *When transformed, the Omnitrix protects the user from negative effects, like possession by an Extonurite, the effect of Corrodium or by Dr. Animo's mutant ray. **The same applied to Kevin during his second mutation, as it came from the Omnitrix as well. *If someone tries to tamper with the Omnitrix against the user's will, the Omnitrix creates a large feedback pulse in defense. *Once placed on the wearer, or in Ben's case his left wrist, the Omnitrix cannot be removed by normal physical means. **In Vilgax's case, Ben is able to easily remove it after Vilgax became Goop and Ben had shut off his gravity disk. *The Omnitrix has AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Omnitrix can show a database image of all aliens unlocked. *The Omnitrix can create a hologram map, like the one in Plumber's Badges. *The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. *The Omnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Omnitrix can teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel. *When exposed to an electromagnetic interference, the Omnitrix can cause unintentional transformations and the Omnitrix will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone. **This is how Tiffin was unintentionally giving off an electromagnetic interference that caused the Omnitrix to malfunction, turning Ben into Rath. **This could work in reverse, rapidly changing the user from one form to another until someone/something stops it. *The Omnitrix is able to repair genetic damage, such as turn DNAliens back to normal and remove the Xenocyte. *The Omnitrix can genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species DNA like fuse DNA from different species of aliens. *According to Dwayne, the Omnitrix in Alien Force was green because it was working correctly, which also meant it wasn't working as it should during the original series. The Omnitrix was in the center of the chest area on every alien in Alien Force is for easy access. The symbol was put in different places on some aliens head on Ditto, back on Grey Matter, etc. in the original series which was a side effect of the Omnitrix not working properly which explains why all the symbols were moved to the chest in Alien Force since it was working right. **According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the Omnitrix in the original series had a scratch guard that Ben didn't know how to remove. It fell off after Destroy all Aliens. *If the Omnitrix's faceplate cover is broken off, the result was DNA hybrids. Category:Items Category:Equipment Category:Objects